<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dork by alrangerz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123229">A Dork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz'>alrangerz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Valkyrie loved about her girlfriend. If you asked her to list them all, she’d just laugh and shake her head, responding with, “There would be several lists if I were to write down everything I loved about her. There is one thing that does trump everything else.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azucena Rocío “Amaru” Quispe/Meghan “Valkyrie” Castellano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was looking through my R6S tag on Tumblr and saw the wonderful art drawn by aquaproductions! A Valkru piece I requested some time ago. I wanted to write for it right quick because I genuinely love this ship and their art was super cute. Go follow ‘em!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There are many things Valkyrie loved about her girlfriend. If you asked her to list them all, she’d just laugh and shake her head, responding with, “There would be several lists if I were to write down everything I loved about her. There is one thing that does trump everything else.”</span>
</p><p>The “thing” Valkyrie refers to is generally during training. She’ll notice Amaru a few feet away, devising a plan with her fellows and become a bit giddy whenever the older woman smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up from across the way.</p><p>
  <span>When the defenders start reinforcing the other objective room, the young blonde throws at least one camera outside no matter the room given to them. She always had sneaky spots to keep the Black Eyes out of the attackers’ view. Most times the camera would aid in gathering major intel, but there were times where she couldn’t get lucky and had the camera destroyed, or-</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Mi</span></em> <em><span>amor</span></em><span>, I found your camera outside. </span><em><span>Por favor </span></em><span>be careful with it. I know you work hard on them.”</span></p><p>
  <span>That accented voice would reach her ears along with the sound of glass shattering, and she knew Amaru was hanging upside down outside the window behind her, carefully holding out the camera she threw onto one of the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azu,” she paused as she turned around to face her partner who, once again, had that boyish grin on her face. Valkyrie sighed and emerged from her hiding spot to grab the camera from the Peruvian’s hand. “Thank you, babe. I’ll try to be more careful next time.” She smiled softly and grabbed Amaru by the rope across her torso, pulling the older woman forward to press a gentle kiss against her lips. When she pulled back, she could see the dazed look on her face and Valkyrie swore she was dating a teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Meghan. You always make my </span>
  <em>
    <span>corazón</span>
  </em>
  <span> race. In a good way of course.” Azu flipped herself around to place her booted feet against the window frame to keep steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever the charmer. I love you too, Azu. Get out of here before I make this a 5v4. You get a ten second start.” Valkyrie took out her Desert Eagle and flicked on the safety to twirl it in her hand, a trick that amazed Amaru to no end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. May the best team win. I’ll see you around, babe.” With that, Amaru continued rappelling along the wall until she could crawl through another window and out of Valkyrie’s sight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>